Nikczemność, która tkwi w tobie
Było to jakoś w drugiej połowie marca. Wtedy większość ludzi ma grypę, a ja nie byłem odstępstwem od tej reguły. Więc siedziałem otulony kołdrą, z szalikiem owiniętym wokół szyi (gardło mnie bolało jako cholera, zresztą nic dziwnego, miałem je całe napuchnięte), lipiąc się w ekran laptopa. Po szybkim oblukaniu standartowych witryn i portali właściwie już nie miałem co robić. Po dłuższym szperaniu w necie dotarłem do jakiejś strony, której autorzy twierdzili, że piramidy zbudowali kosmici, a zielone ludki są wśród nas. Strona ta zawierała jakieś zmyślone historyjki grozy. Chciałem się pośmiać, więc zabrałem się za czytanie o psychopatycznych mordercach, przerażających istotach pozaziemskich i plikach, które powodowały śmierć zaraz po otworzeniu. Po około dwudziestu... pastach (dobrze mówię?) poszedłem do łazienki w wiadomym celu. Gdy się tam znalazłem, jakaś przemożna siła kazała mi stanąć przed lustrem i spojrzeć w swoje odbicie. Po drugiej stronie ujrzałem oczywiście siebie- z tym, że moje lustrzane alter ego miało... zakrwawioną twarz! Zachwiałem się z przerażenia i wylądowałem na podłodze. Postanowiłem się uspokoić... nie wiedzieć czemu, spojrzałem wtedy na pralkę. Nagle... nagle coś we mnie pękło i rozpłakałem się! Sam nie wiem, dlaczego. Ujrzałem rozmazany obraz grupy moich sobowtórów, które wyszły z pralki, jakby była studnią bez dna, i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyły w moją stronę. Zanim zdążyłem wstać, złapały mnie za wszystkie kończyny. Na moje skronie wystąpił pot przerażenia. Jeden z klonów ukląkł przy moich nogach. Gdy rozpruwał mi brzuch, myślałem, że zaraz umrę z bólu! - Zostaw mnie, debilu!!!- wrzeszczałem. Mając dostęp do większości organów wewnętrznych, nie omieszkał tego wykorzystać. Aaach! Wyciął mi nerkę. Niemal zemdlałem z ogromu cierpienia. Wtedy mój sobowtór- nie wiem, czy wyciął mi coś jeszcze, ale znajdowałem się w stanie otępienia- podniósł się i usiadł na mnie okrakiem. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej i powiedział: - Jesteśmy TOBĄ. Kiedy się obudziłem, leżałem jak wcześniej w moim łóżku. Czułem się, jakby ktoś oczyścił mi mózg. Jedyne, co kołatało w moim umyśle, to słowa: Wiem, że to głupie porównanie, ale miałem poczucie, jakby ktoś zostawił wiadomość na skrzynce e-mailowej mojego mózgu. Na moich piersiach leżał laptop. Na ekranie zobaczyłem jedynie słowa: Wtedy wszystko wróciło. Przypomniałem sobie tamtą makabrę... jednak mój brzuch był cały. Gdy przypomniałem sobie uśmiech sadysty, podskoczyło mi tętno... Ale zwaliłem to na moją chorobę i halucynacje. Zastanawiało mnie jedynie, kto majstrował przy moim laptopie. Dwa dni później ucinałem sobie poobiednią drzemkę. Śniły mi się słowa: Obudziłem się pełen niepokoju. Te słowa nie ustały! Ktoś wciąż się do mnie modlił, ale robił to w sposób bardzo nachalny i -wydawało mi się- przerażający. Doprowadzało mnie to do szału! Instynktowanie zerwałem się z łóżka i zacząłem biec, mając nadzieję, że to coś pomoże. W pewnym momencie potknąłem się i spadłem ze schodów, wciąż prześladowany: "Pomóż mi! Pomóż mi! Pomóż mi! Pomóż mi!". Wreszcie usłyszałem: Potem zemdlałem.. Nie pamiętam żadnych snów ani przywidzeń. Gdy się ocknąłem, zobaczyłem moją mamę. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Co się stało?- wykrztusiłem. - Spadłeś ze schodów, synku. Ale nic ci się nie stało, wszystko już OK. - Byłaś w domu przedwczoraj?- spytałem zjadliwie, czując narastającą gorycz. - Jasne, przecież wzięłam wolne. - To dlaczego mi, cholera jasna, nie pomogłaś?! - Jak ty się wyrażasz! A poza tym... nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. W czym ci miałam pomóc? Wtedy zobaczyłem, że na łóżku siedzi mój sobowtór z zakrwawioną twarzą. Mrugnąłem oczami i zniknął, ale potem usłyszałem, jak ktoś szepcze mi do ucha: - Zabij ją. Poderwałem się w amoku z nożem w garści- sam nie wiem, w jaki sposób znalazł się w mojej ręce- i z nienawiścią rzuciłem się na matkę. Przez pierwszych kilka sekund nie wierzyła w to, co się dzieje, potem zaczęła mnie odpychać. Zdążyłem już jednak przebić jej ramię. Matka odepchnęła mnie gwałtownie i mocno, chwyciła krzesło i wymachując nim usiłowała mnie zdzielić. Choć byłem chory- czułem w sobie rozpierającą mnie moc. Zwinnie unikałem jej ciosów, lecz raz niemal oberwałem, uchyliwszy się w ostatniej chwili. To ją zdezorientowało, wykonałem zatem ślizg w jej kierunku i pchnąłem ją nożem w płuca. Zaharczała i padła na ziemię. Nie mogłem tego wszystkiego znieść... wybiegłem z domu. Cisnąłem nożem o ziemię, a potem ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. - Co ja zrobiłem?! Coś kierowało moim życiem i postępowaniem. Sam nigdy nie dopuściłbym się takiej zbrodni. Instynkt kazał mi iść do pobliskiego lasu. Wiedziałem, że warto słuchać intuicji. Zresztą miałem wrażenie, że wówczas ta historia się skończy... Wróciłem do domu, zażyłem lekarstwa i wyruszyłem. W kieszeni miałem nóż. Ten sam nóż... Usłyszałem: Pobiegłem w kierunku, skąd słyszałem te słowa. Po chwili dotarłem do serca lasu. Wśród gęstych krzaków dostrzegłem... skrawek ciała. W pierwszym odruchu zacząłem odgrzebywać nieszczęśnika. Zobaczyłem coś, co przyprawiło mnie o dreszcze: sczerniałe zwłoki w stanie rozkładu. Do moich uszu doszło: Zdałem sobie sprawę, że to truchło się do mnie odezwało i odzywało od dwóch dni. Eureka! Wreszcie zrozumiałem! Ten zamordowany trzydziestolatek wołał o pomoc, a kolory, które zawsze dodawał do swojego imienia, odpowiadały barwom ciała w stanie rozkładu na poszczególnych etapach. Najpierw jest ono blade, potem sine, potem żółte, potem czarne, by wreszcie stać się kupką kości. Swoją drogą to zastanawiające, że rozkładał się w tak zastraszającym tempie. - Czego chcesz?- zapytałem. - Złóż mnie do grobu. Jeżeli mnie nie pochowasz, póki są na mnie jeszcze skrawki skóry, mój duch nie zazna spokoju na wieki. - Kto cię zabił? - Ty, już nie pamiętasz? - O czym ty mówisz?! Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem! - Zabiłeś wielu ludzi, jesteś mordercą. Naprawdę nie pamiętasz? Mnie zabiłeś dwa miesiące temu. - Słuchaj, nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi, ale nawet jeśliby tak było, to.. dlaczego szukasz pomocy u swojego mordercy? - Nie ma czasu na rozmowy. Cmentarz jest bardzo niedaleko stąd, na skraju lasu, przy starej kaplicy. Bądź co bądź miałem wobec niego jakiś dług. Za pomocą zardzewiałej taczki, którą gdzieś znalazłem, przewiozłem go na cmentarz (nie chcę wiedzieć, jak to wyglądało). Tak czy owak, gdy dotarłem na miejsce, spytałem Roberta, gdzie chciałby leżeć. Odparł, że przy swoich bliskich, czyli w grobie rodzinnym Wiśnickich. Szybko znalazłem przedmiot jego "pożądania". Był to spory grobowiec. Podważyłem go kijem, i otworzył się za sprawą ogromnego nakładu siły. Później to samo zrobiła trumna na wierzchu. Załadowałem do niej Darka, bo leżał w niej tylko jakiś wyjątkowo szczupły osobnik, który w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach był już szkieletem- spokojnie się zmieścił. Przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mi się, że słyszę westchnienie ulgi, a powiew wiatru chyba ułożył się w słowa Zamknąłem grobowiec i myślałem, że sprawa też jest zamknięta. - Kogo pochowałeś?- usłyszałem głos. Mój głos. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa prysło jak bańka mydlana. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem osobę, którą spodziewałem się zobaczyć- moje zakrwawione drugie ja. - Ale wiesz, że kto daje i odbiera, ten się w piekle poniewiera?- ciągnął.- Pamiętam, jak razem go zaciumaliśmy. - "Razem"? - To znaczy ja w tobie. Wtedy, gdy jeszcze byliśmy jednością. Wyszarpnąłem nóż z kieszeni i wrzasnąłem: - Gadaj, co jest grane! Zaśmiał się. Śmiał się zupełnie jak ja. - O, masz mój nóż! Jestem nikczemnością, która tkwi w tobie. Zawsze namawiałem cię do złego. Teraz wyzwoliłem się z pętów twojego ciała. Ale nadal chcę współpracować. To ja ci podpowiedziałem, żebyś zrobił kuku mamuśce. - A ta banda najaranych klonów, które wycięły mi nerkę? - One teraz są we mnie. Siedzę w tobie od momentu narodzin, ale ostatnio byłeś mi bardziej posłuszny- sterowałem twoją podświadomością, żebyś mordował nocami ludzi. Rano nic nie pamiętałeś. - Wynoś się z mojego życia!- krzyknąłem. Zrozumiałem, że teraz albo nigdy- potem już nie będzie okazji unicestwić gnieżdzącego się we mnie szatańskiego pierwiastka, który urósł do rangi humanoidalnej. Ruszyłem z nożem w jego kierunku. Wyjął z kieszeni pistolet. Jeszcze kilka centymetrów... wystrzelił. Uchyliłem się i podbiegłem w bok. Ups! Zdzielił mnie kolbą pistoletu w głowę. Potem kopnął mnie w twarz, powalając na ziemię. Wstałem. Krew zalewała mi oczy, ale jakoś wymierzyłem i wbiłem mu nóż w nogę. Wrzasnął. Chwycił mnie za szyję i do mojej skroni przystawił lufę pistoletu. - Jeszcze możemy współpracować- wysapał. Złapałem go za rękę i zanim zdążył się wyrwać, przyciągnąłem ją do swoich ust i z całej siły ugryzłem. Broń wyleciała mu z ręki. Mocno przywaliłem mu w brzuch. Przygwoździłem go do ziemi. Okładał mnie pięściami, a ja całą siłą zadałem mu cios w twarz. - No, Filip- powiedziałem do siebie- nieźle jak na faceta z grypą. Zatapiając ostrze w jego sercu, czułem, jakby moje także coś przeszywało. Z jego i moich piersi pociekła krew. Spojrzał na mnie z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. Obydwaj umieraliśmy. Padłem na wznak. Wreszcie zrozumiałem, że mordując jego, zamordowałem także siebie. Człowiek nie może żyć bez tkwiącego w nim zła, które jest jego częścią. ....... Autorka: ''[[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Marta the Writer| NACIŚNIĘCIE TEGO PRZYCISKU GROZI ŚMIERCIĄ LUB KALECTWEM'' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Losowa Creepypasta